No te preocupes: lo que tiembla es el mundo
by GryffindorNight
Summary: Cuando sale de la ducha con el cuerpo ligero y la cabeza frita le da una llamada a Sif y sin pudor de absolutamente nada le rejura que está enamorado; "Te lo juro, estoy enamorado, lo juro", es lo que dice, y Sif parece que lo ignora porque le pregunta si ya destapó la botella de Smirnoff que había en la nevera la otra noche.


¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Me ha tomado años volver. Pero no porque estuviera muerto, estuve de parranda.

Además descubrí AO3 hace años, y una vez me familiaricé con la interfaz se me hizo un poco difícil volver, allá estoy como GryffindorNight, si alguien me quiere buscar.

Por ahora les traigo un detalle que escribí ya hace un tiempo, pero confío en que volveremos a hablarnos como en los viejos tiempos, he leído todos los mensajes que me han enviado, por eso he vuelto, no tengo palabras para agradecerles su apoyo aún después de años de ausencia. Los he pensado mucho.

Nos vemos a la vuelta, yo-ho.

 **No te preocupes: lo que tiembla es el mundo.**

Thor sabe que su familia es tan grande que hace como 10 años dejó de reparar con atención en las nuevas personas (canosas o recién nacidas) que en algún punto del año terminan por pasar por su casa y saludar a su padre como un viejo conocido y, muchas veces, como un padre. La broma de su madre sobre Odín siendo el padre de todos a veces no parece tan descabellada, Thor ha visto _profesores_ de la Universidad llegar a su casa, beber whisky con su padre y hablar sobre alguna remota aventura de los años 70' en un olvidado pueblo de Noruega cuando Odín no tenía barba.

Y es cierto, Thor sabe que Odín tuvo dos esposas antes de su madre y sabe que hay un par de hermanos (y su descendencia) que no conoce; por eso es que apenas se sorprende cuando ve cruzar el umbral de su puerta a un compañero de clases. No es el más cercano y apenas se dirigen un saludo formal, pero Thor sabe que lo ha visto en su clase de Constitucional; el tío tiene el cabello largo y negro, no parece familiar directo de su padre, pero cuando él y su padre se sientan en la sala y Odín hace su aparición, al parecer sí que son cercanos. Laufey y Odín se beben una botella de tequila en un par de horas, o eso le comenta Frigga, su madre, cuando Thor vuelve al otro día después de comer hasta no poder más en casa de Volstagg.

La semana que entra ve al tío aquel en la clase de Constitucional, y también en Fundamentos de la Experimentación y en Química; se llama Loki, tiene mucho pelo y parece que sabe mucho, Thor se sorprende un poco de reparar tarde en él (casi medio semestre después), pues es uno de esos cretinos que habla mucho en clase y siempre lleva los trabajos por adelantado. Fandral dice que lo conoce del colegio y Thor lo observa sobre las papas fritas que se está comiendo con su almuerzo. "No seas ridículo, él no estaba en nuestro colegio", Fandral sonríe con el ceño fruncido, "Imbécil,", le dice, "nosotros no fuimos al mismo colegio". Thor se demora un poco en procesarlo, la verdad es que en dos meses se ha vuelto tan cercano a él que lo naturalizó como a Volstagg y Sif.

Fandral termina por explicarle que no lo conoce bien porque el tío este es un omega y como él es alfa (como ellos tres) no es muy común que entablen una relación sólo amistosa por mucho tiempo. Sif murmura que eso es una estúpidez, que por supuesto que los alfas y los omegas pueden ser amigos nada más, que es sólo una imposición social; Volstagg por su parte le asegura que podría ser amigo que cualquier omega a excepción de uno que traiciona a todo el salón al entregar un trabajo (colosalmente largo) el día indicado por el profesor y no el día pactado por todos los estudiantes del semestre, "Ese tío no es de confiar, pone su bienestar por encima de los demás", dice. Thor no les explica que puede que sean primos o algo parecido, la verdad es que tampoco le causa mucha simpatía.

Todos reprueban el segundo corte de Fundamentos por culpa de Loki. No sólo los tres guerreros (vagos demenciales capaces de escribir un trabajo de 20 páginas bebiendo ron y preparar la exposición 15 minutos antes de la clase) (Fandral, Sif y Volstagg, Thor los bautizó así), sino que todos los 35 estudiantes del curso reprueban; el 36, que es Loki, aprueba con la nota más alta. Thor empieza a guardarle un poco de rencor, de verdad, el tío se pasa de capullo con sus apuntes fáciles y coquetos con todos los profesores y con las tías lindas (porque todas, menos Sif, caen en sus encantos) (tal vez Sif también) y a Thor lo enerva, como que le pica detrás de las rodillas y dentro de los codos pensar en lo lameculos que es el tío este. Todo suave con su cutis blanco y sus notas increíbles.

Sí, wow, alabemos a Loki.

Thor y Volstagg están seguros (y ebrios) de que van a hacerle un daño en algún momento, "Cuando surga la oportunidad", se prometen. Brindan en su rencor y a Thor le quema la garganta como nunca el trago porque se lo pasa pensando en la sonrisilla engreída de Loki cuando recibe sus perfectos parciales y sacude su maraña de pelo negro con satisfacción. Es que maldita sea, qué tío tan fácil de odiar. Thor está seguro que dada la oportunidad nadie del semestre dudaría en hacerle pasar un mal momento sólo para que se entere de lo que se siente.

Y esa oportunidad llega cuando están cerca de salir de vacaciones, justo una semana después de que Thor se embriagara hasta la desgracia en su nuevo apartamento de estudiante. Están cerca de los últimos exámenes, el profesor de Química deja un taller de más de 15 puntos y no es hasta que Thor está gimiendo en la parte trasera del salón que Volstagg lo hace caer en cuenta de _la oportunidad._ "Crespos de oro,", le dice, Thor lo acribilla con la mirada, "adivina quién no vino hoy". Thor suspira, "¿Fandral?", Volstagg sonríe de lado, "Y Loki". Thor sabe que se le ilumina la mirada.

Sif deduce que debe estar en celo pues para ser omega no había mostrado ningún rastro de calor durante más de tres meses en la Universidad, "Incluso con supresores el primer día es molesto, o eso dicen las chicas", Sif es todo lo más lejano a un omega que existe, con su fuerza descomunal y esa mirada fiera; pero Thor supone que debe tener razón; no es como si Loki emitiera algún olor en particular en algún momento (y no es como si Thor se fijara tampoco), pero las descripciones del celo a las que está acostumbrado siempre envuelven un calor insoportable y tantas ganas de follar que se pierde la cabeza.

"Está es la idea,", dice Thor cuando el profesor sale del salón, la gran mayoría lo voltea a mirar, "Laufeyson nos hizo perder a todos el parcial pasado de Fundamentos, propongo que nadie le avise sobre el taller que hay para la próxima clase". Varios se encojen de hombros, un par asienten, Volstagg deja escapar una risilla, Sif no parece del todo de acuerdo pero no rechista y en el transcurso del día nadie contradice el plan malévolo. Nadie lo hace el día siguiente, ni el que sigue. Cuando es jueves y todos están entrando de nuevo a la misma clase, Thor repara vagamente que Loki luce especialmente cansado.

Y tal vez es por lo que dijo Sif, pero por primera vez le huele a algo; Thor no podría describir a qué, pero le derrite un poquito el paladar, así que aparta la mirada como si fuera mierda porque la verdad está esperando con ansias el momento en que el profesor pida el pendenciero taller (que tuvo que hacer con sudor y lágrimas) y Loki mire con confusión a su alrededor, lleno de pánico por su primera mala nota en ese expediente perfecto que tiene.

Pero no pasa, porque el profesor pide el taller y Loki lo entrega con diligencia, una carpeta limpia y pesada. Thor mira a su alrededor y se pregunta quién habrá sido el culpable de la traición, la verdad no siente tanta ira como pensaba que podría pasar, pero si le causa una ligera molestia que el plan haya fallado, siente como si su madre le negara el postre después del almuerzo (que gracias a la Universidad hace más de tres meses que no puede comer en casa). Tal vez es la falta de sueño por la cantidad de trabajos, o tal vez es que Sif le reiteró un par de veces que no era culpa de Loki haber entregado el trabajo aquel cuando los demás decidieron dormir por encima de estudiar.

Cómo sea, cuando va saliendo del salón y se encuentra pensando nostálgicamente en su ex novia (por algún motivo es como si Jane se le pegara a la memoria a veces), ve por el rabillo del ojo que Fandral habla con Loki, así que voltea a mirar y se da cuenta que Fandral está _conteniendo_ a Loki, que parece que quiere asesinar y comer del muerto. Luego, como dos milésimas de segundo después todo es Loki enfrente suyo, hay una mata negra de cabello, hay unos ojos verdes muy abiertos (Thor cree que nunca se había fijado en ellos), y está moviendo mucho la boca, parece que lo insulta.

Es más, le grita. Loki le está gritando que espera que le den por el culo, que le desea todo posible mal. "Definitivamente lo odio, idiota", dice al final, es todo lo que Thor le oye en realidad, el resto es como si lo hubiera percibido con otro lugar del cerebro porque Loki huele mucho a… a _Loki_ , verde y negro y limpio y tiene las mejillas sonrosadas de la rabia, parece feroz y más alto (casi tan alto como él mismo) y además tiene unas ojeras del demonio, profundas y negras. Al final él sólo lo mira un momento, le da la espalda y murmura que le causa lástima que no sea capaz de vencerlo académicamente y tenga que hacerlo suciamente.

Thor bufa, "Cállate cabrón", y Loki le devuelve una sonrisa afilada como una daga. Fandral se le acerca y luego todo se vuelve espuma de cerveza, porque se van a beber, Thor de la rabia y los demás por vagancia. Hay un breve momento en que Thor pierde todo decoro y es porque se entera que Sif le dijo a Fandral sobre el taller y este a su vez le dijo a Loki sobre el (puto, puñetero) taller y así fue como se enteró un día antes a las 9 de la noche. Thor se baja a fondo blanco la cerveza que le acaban de traer y a medio camino hacia un eructo murmura que al menos se alegra que de eso sean las ojeras que tenía el careculo. "Y la próxima vez puedes irte a hacer el taller con tu novio, Fandral", Volstagg se mantiene al margen de comentar, Sif hace un gesto que ya es desapruebo y Fandral sólo lo mira con su cara de puta, "Calla,", le dice, "que me haya faltado un poco de tu calaña de cabrón y le haya dicho que debía hacer un trabajo no significa que tengas razones para estar celoso". Thor hace un sonido que definitivamente es bulgar, pero no siguen discutiendo, ya son demasiado amigos para eso.

Pero entonces el pleito trasciende hasta el absurdo.

Es suficiente con que sea invierno y el frío le cale hasta los huesos a Thor en su camino a casa (y no es que se dé cuenta porque está muy borracho, pero supone que tendrá gripe al día siguiente y es suficiente para estar un poco más emputado), sino que apenas llega Frigga lo está esperando; mirando a través de la puerta por ese diminuto vinocular que le ponen a las entradas y que hace ver las cosas ovaladas y despropocionales. Thor supone que algo no va bien. Y luego tiene que aguantarse dos horas de sermón duro y gritado: primero es sobre el honor, luego sobre la familia, después sobre el respeto y luego Odín dice algo que rima con que está decepcionado y Thor deja de estar ebrio, "¿Qué pasa?", pregunta en completa desorientación y Frigga le da una cachetada que le voltea la cara.

Y procede a enterarse de la conmovedora historia de amor entre Laufey y Odín, que cuando estudiaron en la universidad se odiaron hasta que hicieron un proyecto juntos sobre ordenamiento territorial (ambos politólogos, enfrascados en una discución sin final en dónde Laufey quería construir hacia los lados y Odín hacia arriba), para que al final terminaran siendo mejores amigos y Odín decidiera dar abrigo a Laufey cuando no tuvo dinero y vino al mundo su primer hijo; favor que este le retornaría luego cuando Odín no tuviera con qué pagar el reintegro de la expulsión de Thor del colegio privado carísimo en el que estaba, porque en medio de una pelea dejó inconsientes cuatro estudiantes y un profesor (y Thor puede justificar muy bien cada hecho, pero no viene al caso).

"El punto es que pretendiste arruinar las notas de Loki, Thor, ¿no te da vergüenza?", Frigga lo mira con esos ojotes cálidos que tiene y le explica (le explican muchas cosas esa noche) que Loki no tiene madre y que ella, que le dio pecho del mismo que Thor le mordió tantas veces, siente el más profundo embarazo (que se rubora y se abochorna) de pensar que su hijo atentaría contra el bien de tan querida persona para la familia. Ahí Thor se siente ebrio de nuevo (un poquito) porque dice (sin trancas), "Gran parte del norte de Europa es querida para la familia, me cago en Laufeyson", Odín le da una cachetada en la otra mejilla, le recuerda que ya no vive en esa casa sino que tiene un apartamento al que llegar (y en donde tiene ropa por lavar), le grita que no quiere verlo más y que si desea pasar la noche en sus dominios bien puede ir a dormir con los perros al bosquesillo que está fuera de la casa porque Odín tiene hospedado a Laufey en su habitación.

Thor ni pregunta qué hace el tío aquel en su cama de toda la vida sino que muy ebriamente se hace camino hacia la salida trasera de la casa (y en el trayecto detalla lo grande que es en realidad, como si Frigga y Odín la hubieran pensado para traer a vivir a toda la desproporcional familia) y al final, sin mucho abrigo pero con mucha ira sale al patio, patea la nieve que ya está cayendo, se adentra en los primeros árboles y de verdad ignora a su madre cuando le grita que mejor vuelva a casa, que no hay motivo para que vague solo por el bosque en medio de la noche. La verdad es que la cerca de la propiedad está como doscientos metros más allá, justo un par de pasos después de su cabaña en el árbol (que construyó con familiares que hace mucho no ve porque siempre hay mucha gente y no ve a todo el mundo). Supone que en la cabaña habrán un par de cobijas y decide que va a dormir allí, maldita sea.

Y todo va como lo planeado (las mismas raices que hacen tropezar, el mismo sonido distante de animales silvestres y el frio endemoniado), cuando un olor le corta la piel (no literalmente, pero es como si así fuera), porque le arde el cuerpo por todas partes y se le hace agua la boca, Thor debe estar a unos quince o veinte metros de su cabaña y de repente camina más rápido, trepa con más agilidad, se siente menos ebrio.

Loki lo mira desde adentro con esos ojos verdes que parecen un bosque cubierto de niebla y lleno de cosas peligrosas. Es lo primero que Thor ve, los ojos verdes con negro ( _qué pupilas tan grandes_ ), se miran por un instante muy largo, cuando Thor repara que él está casi desnudo, que no está cubierto con nada y que respira un poco más fuerte de lo normal es como si hubieran pasado horas. Loki lo recorre con sus ojos de felino y no dice nada, es como si no hiciera falta porque Thor conecta casi todos los puntos con una sola línea recta; Laufey en casa de Odín para que Loki tuviera un lugar seguro y protegido donde pasar el celo, "¿Por qué no fuiste a clase entonces?", es lo primero que dice, y Loki parece que no se lo espera, es más, no le responde sino que tiembla y Thor está seguro que le estaba mirando la polla por encima de la ropa. Es indecente.

El celo explica el olor y que Thor este a punto de salirse de sus pantalones, también explica que Loki no hable y que parezca desesperado por algún motivo. La situación es absurda, Loki es así de blanco en todas partes, incluso alrededor de los ojos porque parece que pudo tener algo de sueño durante el día, está recostado sobre un par de mantas (que eran las que Thor planeaba usar para cubrirse) y a excepción de lo que parece comida y su bolso de la Universidad no hay casi nada en la cabaña, un mueble para las mantas y una lámpara colgando del techo, la madera está bañada de amarillo y Thor lo encuentra inrresistible. Y es el celo, definitivamente es el celo porque Loki es la última persona a la que Thor querría mandarle la polla, francamente camarada, sobretodo hoy, después de dos bofetadas y demasiadas cervezas bebidas con amargura.

Loki sigue sin decir palabra, a veces no lo mira pero siempre parece que lo invoca, como que tiembla en su dirección y Thor no sabe si quiere pensar que se está insinuando porque la verdad es que es _él, tío, el empollón de los trabajos pulcros_. Pero igual es su maldita cabaña, alguna parte de su malfuncionante cerebro afirma, y Thor (que no puede dejar de mirar como Loki parece que arquea la espalda al final, como si sintiera algo en el _culo, el culo de Loki, qué extraño pensamiento_ ) va y se sienta casi al lado de él porque sí, sólo por que sí. Y Loki huele como todo lo que Thor quiere en la vida, tanto que ni él podría decir qué es, (porque la verdad es que no sabe qué es lo que quiere en la vida), pero es intenso y lo llama como si fueran imanes de carga opuesta.

Jane es una beta, Thor la deseó siempre con mucha fuerza y puede que nunca pueda sacar ese recuerdo tan fuerte de su memoria, le ha servido de barrera en muchos momentos de desesperación sexual y lo ha prevenido de cometer errores, pero la verdad es que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de comerte el error con un omega en celo, uno que huele tan bien que cuando Thor voltea y se encuentra con esos ojos de nuevo (pérdidas) es evidente que no hay nada más que hacer, no por él o por Loki sino por ambos y por ese elementro extra que hace que un todo sea más que la suma de sus partes. Thor cierra los ojos y le da un beso en un hombro descubierto, "Tú", le dice a falta de un buen insulto y Loki se tensa como si fuera a atacar, habla: "En cualquier otra situación te golp-

Thor se acerca un poco más, lo suficiente para lamerle el cuello y lo deja donde lo quiere porque Loki se hace un nudo y se atraganta con sus palabras; Thor sabe lo que le habría dicho, está a punto de decirle que _lo mismo, malnacido_ , pero es que Loki huele tan bien y Thor está ahí y Loki gime apenas Thor lo toca con la lengua y Loki estira el cuello como diciendo _te odio pero quiero más_ y Thor le muerde casi detrás de una oreja porque _eres desagradable pero vendría tan bien que folláramos._ Se besan casi con rabia pero Loki se derrite y se sonroja todo, como que tiembla más fuerte y se acerca, se gira, le sujeta los antebrazos con sus dedos blancos largos frios y muje contra sus labios, no dice nada después pero Thor _sabe_ que va a estar dentro de ese culito tan rápido como sea posible, no porque él quiera, no porque Loki quiera, sino porque juntos ahí y en ese momento, bajo esa circunstancia, sólo se rinden.

No se besan tanto tiempo porque uno sólo se besa mucho cuando hay cariño de por medio y en el medio sólo están los dos duros gracias a las feromonas. Loki se voltea porque Thor lo hace girar entre sus brazos y el pantalón se cae porque Thor lo jala, así sin abrirle la cremallera ni los botones porque se le hace agua la boca de pensar en esas nalguitas apretadas por la tela, y a ese espectáculo se suma que Loki arquea la espalda, Thor le entierra una mano entre los omoplatos y lo demás es un show blanco y rojo donde Loki se abre y le muestra y está mojado y Thor quiere como relamerlo todo; siente que late dentro de los oídos y sin quitarse el pantalón ya se le ha sacado y está tocandolo (amagando) sólo con la punta.

"Voy a saber lo que estás pensado", dice Thor, como por formalidad porque está a punto de meterlo hasta el fondo de un solo tirón y es porque Loki se está mojando más, le rueda lubricante por el culo y las piernas, le rueda a Thor sobre la polla y en todas partes. Él sólo le dice: "Será más fácil putearte entonces", y es en realidad una afirmación mutua de que no saben lo que va a pasar, porque eso de que el sexo entre alfas y omegas en celo es telepático es como una leyenda urbana que sonroja a padres y madres por igual y que ningún libro de texto explica con profundidad. Thor hace más presión, Loki saca un poquito más el culo y _ah, sí, maldición_ , hasta el fondo de una sola embestida que es lenta y larga pero que es una sola.

Primero no hay nada más que placer ciego y arrollador, Thor casi se va hacia delante y Loki tiembla y sacude los pies, es un montón de blis y gruñidos hasta que Thor siente que tiene apretados los dientes pero sabe que tiene la boca abierta, y luego cuando embiste y embiste pensando en lo absolutamente delicioso que es se encuentra con que hay otro monólogo mental pegadito al suyo que tiene tanto hilo como el propio (o sea nada) y se mezcla con la voz de Loki cuando gime al final y ambos chocan, ese culito blanco fantástico, la curva de la espalda increíble y la carita de Loki pegadita al piso, todo rubor y las cejas muy fruncidas, pensando _qué increíble_ y _es enorme_ , Thor siente _figuras_ en la cabeza, siente que piensa doble y en ambos lados se siente bien.

Después de que llevan un par de minutos follando Thor deduce que lo que Loki no puede dejar de pensar en que él la tiene _grande_ , como _muy grande_ y _se siente tan bien_ que es como si Loki no pudiera dejar de pensar que quiere _más y más_. Thor está seguro de que está ruborizado, nunca había experimentado nada similar y es como si Loki no pudiera dejar de pensarlo y de volver a lo _delicioso que es,_ y al tiempo es que ambos saben que el otro está oyendo y _sintiendo_ lo que el otro piensa. Es… muy íntimo. Loki abre más las piernas y patalea sin ritmo, maullando contra las mantas y flexionando sus brazos blancos para hacer fuerza hacia _atrás_ , porque _maldición, sí._

Thor no puede evitar pensar que Loki es (lo admite cuando para de follarlo y él se _folla solo como loco_ ) muy guapo, -colosalmente- sensual. Y sabe que Loki se da cuenta y al tiempo lo está oyendo ronronear porque la tiene toda dentro y Thor casi puede sentir la polla dura contra la panza si no fuera porque la tiene dentro de ese culo de crema y el que la tiene contra la panza y toda mojadita es él, que está haciendo circúlos con la cadera y que por más halagado que haya estado sigue pensando en lo grande que Thor la tiene porque parece que no se puede contener, que lo inunda. "¿Tanto te gusta?", pregunta Thor en voz alta y Loki dice: "Imbécil" pero estira los brazos y el cuello y piensa algo que Thor completa cuando lo sujeta del cabello y le ayuda a que curve más la espalda para que Thor la _meta más, y más duro y más rápido_.

Cuando se van a venir se vienen al tiempo, al final Thor no sabe quién lo pensó o lo sintió primero porque las ganas que se causaron mutuamente hizo que Thor le recorriera a besos los hombros susurrandole que se lo haría siempre y en cualquier lugar mientras Loki temblaba como una hoja al viento pensando a gritos que _sí_ y que _más_ , y que _por favor_. Al final ambos pensaron que no podían, que no, que demasiado, que _no pares, no me dejes, ayúdame, por favor, por favor, sí, ah, ah, ah…_

Thor la saca cuando Loki ya está chorreandose y gimiendo, se viene sobre sus nalguitas rosadas de la fricción y de las palmadas que Thor quería y que Loki nunca encontró desagradables sino todo lo malditamente contrario. Una vez está afuera como que no lo siente pensar ahí en dónde lo sentía sino que lo ve en cuatro en frente, y lo encuentra muy guapo, pero muy cretino, porque Loki se endereza, agarra sus pantalones y antes de que Thor la meta dentro de su ropa él ya está todo vestido, con sus mejillas todas rosadas y su expresión toda digna, "Me voy", dice el idiota, a mitad de la noche en una cabaña en el monte en invierno, "Me voy, cabronazo", repite y Thor lo observa y de verdad duda que hayan hecho lo que hicieron porque no sabe cómo se le paró por un careculo como él, "Pues vete entonces, puta".

Eso consigue que Loki lo mire con la expresión más alterada del mundo y que le grite (de nuevo) que lo odia sin limite conocido por el hombre. Y lo peor es que sí se marcha, con su bolso y con toda la comida, refunfuñando todo el camino y respirando tan duro que Thor cree que lo oye hasta que llega a la casa; todo el tiempo se pregunta quién encontraría la palabra puta ofensiva después de que Thor pensó tanto y con tanto fervor lo infinitamente guapo e irresistible que lo encontraba; se estaban insultando, se trataba de ganar no de hacer juicios con validez alguna. Cuando se está quedando dormido le duele un poco la cabeza por el licor y piensa en Loki de manera vaga, lo encuentra detestable e incomprensible, pero recuerda ese culito blanco, esas mejillas rosadas y el cabello negro y húmedo entre sus dedos.

Al otro día Fandral no le cree nada, lo mira con su intensa mirada de… "¿Trabajador sexual?", "Sí, exacto Sif", "Deja de mirar así a Thor, Fandie, lo intimidas", "¿No me estás jodiendo?", Thor suspira como por cuarta vez y Volstagg le insite a Fandral que es perturbadora su mirada, "Es que no lo puedo creer", dice él, se acomoda el pelo, se acomoda en la silla, estira las fotocopias que tiene sobre la mesa y vuelve a mirarlo, "¿Me estás diciendo que se lo metiste por el culo?", Thor se ríe, "Eso es lo de menos", Fandral le abre mucho más sus ojos, "¿LO DE MENOS?", Thor deja de reírse, "Sí,", le explica, "mis papás y el papá de él estaban en mi casa y se dieron cuenta que follamos". Sif casi se mea de la risa y Volstagg simplemente hace cara de la más profunda incomodidad.

A Fandral le toma un par de semanas acomodarse a la idea, cada vez que Loki está cerca emite sonidos ahogados en dirección a Thor, sonidos que evolucionan rápidamente a una extraña simulación de coito entre dos animales (Thor no sabe cuáles y no quiere saber). Es lo más inmaduro del mundo, pero después de que Loki lo notara, se pusiera rojo hasta la coronilla y huyera de los pasillos en donde los encontraba lo más rápido posible, ahí empezó a causar gracia. Hasta que el último día de clases fue gracioso, porque Loki se puso de pie parsimoniosamente, entregó el último examen del semestre y le dijo al profesor en voz alta, "Disculpe profesor Fury, pero en los últimos asientos hay dos estudiantes haciendo trampa con sus celulares". Eran Volstagg y Thor, que no estaban haciendo propiamente trampa sino que intentaban enviarle links de un resumen a Clint porque el idiota se habia quedado dormido en clase y no entendía la primera pregunta.

Fury no les anuló los exámenes porque Clint intervino, pero sí abrió proceso en la facultad para ambos y Thor salió ese día de la Universidad con acidéz en el estómago y con muchas ganas de romper cosas a puños. Frigga lo había invitado a cenar así que no pudo ir a emborracharse, cuando llegó a casa le dolía la frente de tanto fruncir el ceño. "Te vas a arrugar joven Thor, deja de hacer esa cara cariño", Thor no lo pensó un momento y descargó toda la pila de odio sobre la mesa del comedor, les explicó detalladamente cómo Loki se hizo una coleta con una bandita verde oscura antes de delatarlos a todos. Al final Odín lo está mirando con tanta intensidad que Thor sabe que acaba de cometer un error.

"A veces pienso que te haces el imbécil por diversión,", le dice, y Baldr se ríe porque así son los hermanos menores, todos unos canallas, "pero a veces, como ahora, estoy seguro de que eres imbécil nada más". Thor se queda frío, primero porque le hiere infinitamente que Odín lo trate así, y segundo porque eso mismo le alimenta tanto la rabia con la que ya venía que cree que podría escupir truenos y relámpagos. "El día que te follaste al hijo de Laufey en _mi_ casa pensé que era casi vergonzoso pagarte un apartamento para que vivieras solo cuando pruebas constantemente que eres sólo un engreído simplón y borracho, pero también pensé que no quiero que sigas viviendo bajo mi mismo techo así que ahí lo tienes". Thor se pone de pie, ardiendo de pies a cabeza y estando dispuesto a dejar la casa como una tormenta hasta que Odín lo detiene con un solo gruñido que le tuerce el espinazo y lo hace girar: "Laufey es mi amigo de toda la vida y buscando protección para su hijo vino a mi casa, sólo para que tú corrieras al bosque borracho en medio del invierno a follartelo, ¿te haces una idea de lo mucho que me decepciona lo impulsivo que eres?".

Thor sólo se queda ahí parado, sintiéndose un imbécil de verdad.

"¿Te cabe en la cabeza lo incómodo que fue para Laufey sentarse a esperar que terminaras de dar-

 _Oh_ , Thor levanta una sola mano y Odín se detiene y sólo mira, curiosidad nada más, "Él quería", dice Thor, "Me habría podido decir que no y yo habría vuelto aquí con la polla dura nada más", "THOR", y así es como Frigga se pone de pie y lo observa con sus ojotes enormes, pero Thor sigue, "Él quería", repite, pensando amargamente en cómo Loki le rogaba sin hablar. Por supuesto, el embarazo puede más que su ira después de unos segundos de estar parado frente al comedor y frente a los tres sin tener ningún argumento válido para afirmar (como lo siente en las víceras) que Loki es un bastardo miserable, tiquiñuelo y oportunista. Se va de la casa sin comer nada y tan infinitamente encabronado que no toma el bus sino que camina cuarenta minutos hasta su apartamento, en medio del invierno, derritiendo la nieve con el calor de su furia.

Pasan dos semanas hasta que puede mantener una conversación de más de cinco palabras con Odín por teléfono. Pero está bien porque la ira se enfría con el invierno y el tiempo; además Loki y Laufey no parecen intervenir en su vida familiar durante las celebraciones de navidad (Thor no quiere saber si es por incomodidad y Odín sólo no lo menciona), así que después de muchas vacaciones (con ligera tendencia a las drogas, el descontrol, el sexo fácil, el sueño hasta tarde y bastante imprudencia para la vida en general) Thor casi ha olvidado el _incidente_ gracias a su deliberada intención de olvidarlo todas las noches (usando pañuelos) y gran mayoría de las mañanas (en la ducha y con los ojos cerrados porque hay que negarlo hasta el final).

No está pensando para nada en Loki cuando a el último día de diciembre oye su risa de terciopelo (como del interior del estuche de un arma), lo hace antes de abrir la puerta de su casa (la de sus padres más bien) y es como que le atravieza la cabeza. Sif lo mira de lado, "Qué haces caramelo", le dice, y Thor no sabe cómo decirle que acaba de oír verde y venenoso, gemidos, placer, tranquilidad, _odio._ Abre la puerta y Laufey está en la sala con Odín, bebiendo algo que tiene color y olor de whisky, están hablando sobre las épocas reales donde había que comer ramen y mierda en orden de presentar un buen _papper_ para el cretino de Ética y Sociedad. Miran a Thor apenas de reojo, todo se congela y quiebra un poquito. Thor saluda: "Buenas tardes, papá, señor Laufey", y ambos le devuelven una incomoda sacudida de cabeza.

Sif se aclara la garganta y en el pasillo le da una de sus miradas de complicidad, Thor las conoce desde prescolar: "¿Está tu amado en casa?", Thor le muestra su dedo corazón con mucho amor, "Come mierda querida".

Loki está en la cocina con Frigga, están hablando sobre química (que es la materia de estudio donde ambos son coincidencialmente buenos, son como hechiceros malvados) y se están riendo hablando de alcalinos. Frigga parece que lo huele sin tener que verlo y Loki parece que lo ignora con una presición ensayada, "Oh, buenas tardes amor, ¿cómo estás hijo?, ¿Vienes con Sif?, ven a saludarme guapa".

Es muy incómodo, Thor no sabe por qué, hay un momento en que está evadiendo mirarlo y se pregunta si será sólo él siendo patético; entonces Frigga le hace una cara a Sif que no sabe cómo explicar pero que significa peligro, le dice: "¿Me acompañas, hija?, voy a acomodar los tendidos de las camas de ustedes", y Sif pregunta con inocencia si se trata de las camas de Fandral, Volstagg y ella, Frigga afirma y ambas salen sonrientes y diligentes por la puerta de la cocina. Thor se queda ahí parado como a dos metros de Loki y le pica la piel de la tripa, como que se le encoge y no sabe qué hacer.

"Entonces les abrieron proceso en la Facultad", dice él, y Thor se acuerda tanto de que lo odia, es más, se acuerda en orden cronológico de todos los motivos, podría enunciarlos alfabéticamente incluso, "La verdad me alegra, la Universidad no es lugar para la corrupción, el fraude es lo más bajo". Y Thor juraría que lo ve un poco ruborizado y que esos ojos verdes no lo están mirando directamente, pero se encabrona tanto que bufa, "Come mierda, putita", y el final hace que Loki lo mire a los ojos por un momento, tan ofendidamente que es como si lo golpeara con la mirada nada más. "Eres un asco", le dice como si hablara desde el fondo de su corazón y Thor encoje los hombros, hinchado en dignidad, "Eso no era lo que estabas pensando antes", y Loki casi le escupe, hace una cara digna de una foto que explique la complejidad del desprecio.

Thor piensa que es casi gracioso, la verdad se le encoge un poco el pecho pero no importa, Loki tiene las mejillas rosadas y los ojos como dagas, "Púdrete cabronazo de mierda", le murmura y se va de la cocina, paso ajustado y culito ajustado, Thor no quiere pensar que de verdad lo está mirando pero es que lo está haciendo. Es una pena porque es un culo lindo, paradito y pequeño y así como a Thor le parecen agradables al tacto y a la polla. Lo deja ir, claro, porque es un buen culo pero todo lo demás es cretino y amargo como el whisky que se toma con Sif (y después con Volstagg y Fandral). La densidad de la noche de año nuevo los abriga y ninguno quiere hablar de amor pero todos terminan confensado que se quieren mucho. Loki está un par de habitaciones más allá y si Thor pasada la una de la mañana se atreve a buscarlo para decirle que le desea un buen año, lo olvida o se fuerza a hacerlo, porque todo lo que Loki le devuelve es una mirada tan fría que se le congelan sus buenos deseos en las manos.

El resto de las vacaciones son la reposición necesaria para el organismo después de las descomunales borracheras de las últimas semanas, todo se pasa como un ventarrón y de un momento a otro ya han escrito horarios, pagado matricula y comprado esa nueva chaqueta impermeable que tanto hacia falta porque la Universidad a las 7 de la mañana es un lugar tan frío como los ojos de Loki pasada la media noche del año nuevo, "Tienes que dejar de pensar en él en algún punto", le dice Fandral un día antes de entrar a la Universidad y Thor lo mira con su mejor expresión de _no sé de qué hablas_ , Fandral suspira con algo que empieza a lucir como paciencia, "Loki es un cabrón, tuvo una novia en el colegio y estuvieron juntos por años, él le dijo durante la fiesta de graduación que no era muy buena en la cama y que ya no la quería", Thor pasa saliva pensando en cómo Loki le pedía todo y más, casi se le para ahí mismo.

" _Uhm_ ", dice con toda la tranquilidad que reune, "Loki es un malnacido", afirma, y Fandral le pasa el cigarrillo, "La verdad sí,", le contesta, "aunque es muy bueno con las palabras, la pobre Sigyn no se dio cuenta de lo cabrón que él fue hasta el otro día y lloró sin consuelo en el polideportivo del colegio, fue lamentable". Thor se rejura que no piensa durante lo que queda del día en Loki y en su hilo deshilachado de súplicas porque todo lo que Thor le hacía le parecia delicioso; se conforma con su excusa mental más fácil: Loki es un omega al que le gustan las pollas, hay algunos que no las toleran, esas son cosas que pasan.

Nadie tiene por qué pensar que ojalá tengan clases juntos para poderle ver ese culito paradito y chiquito que quita el sueño a menos que Thor se la jale y se muerda toda la boca pensando en ese caminito loco que era su espalda pegada al suelo y debajo de sus manos cuando se estaba viniendo y… _ah._

Resulta que el lunes tienen dos clases juntos, el martes tienen una, el miércoles tienen tres (porque resulta que también ven juntos inglés), el jueves ven las mismas del martes y el viernes se ven en inglés y en una clase tremenda en donde todos se quedan dormidos. Es un drama, pero el sábado por la mañana, después de hacer una cuenta minusiosa de todas sus materias, Thor se da cuenta que tienen todo el horario juntos. Hay un par de segundos de risilla nerviosa, Thor está solo en su apartamento y está comiendose unos noodles de pollo, siente que se le pone un poco dura la polla y luego piensa que Loki va a estar al tanto de todo lo que haga durante _todas_ sus clases y piensa que no va a poder denscansar durante todo el puñetero semestre porque el imbécil va a estar esperando la oportunidad para hacerlo quedar en ridículo.

Los noodles se enfrían en su plato y Thor se queda observando en sólido silencio la pared blanca de enfrente; _maldita sea_ , lo que siente en la tripa sería mucho más llevadero si sólo fueran ganas de follarselo o de romperle la cara a golpes, pero cuando son ambas pasa que le da dolor de cabeza y rabia y ganas de suspirar. Por suerte Fandral también tiene todas las materias con él, Sif y Volstagg comparten también un noventa porciento (sin inglés y la clase del sueño), así que después de una charla, en la que todos ignoran la incomodidad de Thor, todos deciden que no van a dejar que Loki tenga mejores notas que todos, es más, se organizan de tal forma que cada uno tendrá que superar a Loki en una materia del semestre, "No en todas al tiempo porque eso es simplemente desmedido", dice Fandral, y todos asienten. Al final Thor se propone superarlo en dos materias, y eso no le brinda nada de satisfacción.

Lo bueno (y lo malo) es que Loki lo ignora la gran mayoría del tiempo, y no sólo a él sino a todo el personal estudiantil y a un par de profesores también; parece inexpugnable detrás de su pelera negra, como un poco plegado hacia adentro. Un par de semanas después Thor se entera, porque Frigga lo invita a cenar, de que Laufey y la madrastra de Loki se separaron hace un par de meses, "Al parecer ya no vivían juntos, pero firmaron el divorcio la semana pasada". Odín hace su gesto neutro más cercano a la tristeza y Thor lo imita, porque no sabe qué más hacer y porque entre el disgusto y el gusto que siente por Loki se da cuenta que debe ser una situación desagradable.

No es como si pretendiera conocerlo desde ese momento, porque la verdad es que nunca se acerca a decirle que lo siente y que lo invita a una cerveza (porque tampoco es como si Loki pareciera interesado en absoluto), pero poco a poco Thor empieza a fijarse en detalles (tal vez porque Odín le dijo esa noche que sería bueno que de vez en cuando le preguntara si se encuentra bien), y son cosas mínimas pero Thor descubre (con ayuda de Sif y Fandral) que Loki es un completo patán pero uno con una elegancia sutil que resulta graciosa. Volstagg es el único que se rinde fácil y se ríe desde la primera broma inteligente de Loki en clase de Cálculo Integral, los otros tres pasan el primer tercio del semestre pretendiendo que no es tan gracioso.

Pero lo es, Thor finalmente admite, es como si Loki tuviera cierta manera peculiar de hablar que resulta persuasiva, por eso los profesores y las chicas le sonríen con coquetería, y por eso es que Sif dice un día que de no ser un desagradable engendro que pone un trabajo de Física Experimental por encima de la obvia celebración de todos los viernes, bueno: "Tal vez pensaría en invitarlo a salir", Thor casi se atraganta y Sif le sonríe, "Tranquila, rizos de oro, lo digo porque por el culo que tiene seguro es un buen polvo". Thor no dice nada luego de eso y Fandral le pregunta con un grito (estando a su puto lado) si es que está enamoradísimo para que se le pongan rosadas las mejillas, "¡Vete a puta mierda!", le grita Thor, que está completamente seguro de que sus mejillas están del color normal.

El infierno se desata en la segunda parte del semestre, y es porque el profesor de Algorítimica y Programación decide que trabajaran en el trabajo final (un trabajo tan largo que les tomaría dos meses y medio) en parejas, el problema es que les advierte que él elegirá las parejas. Sif es la única que reclama y le dice al profesor que hay estudiantes con diferencias serias como para poder trabajar en paz, él sólo la mira y con su cara condecendiente de profesor que ha tenido que explicar lo mismo muchas veces y le dice que en la vida real, en las empresas y en el trabajo, uno no trabaja con los amigos sino con las personas que uno debe hacerlo, "Y tienen que aprender desde ya a trabajar en equipo", y sin más, pone a Loki y a Thor a trabajar juntos.

Cuando salen del salón Thor sabe que tiene las mejillas rojas de la ira que le carcome las víceras.

La materia en la que Thor se comprometió a humillar a Loki (o a intentarlo lo mejor posible) es Física I, inglés también pero esa no es tan complicada así que Thor la ha olvidado un poco; la cuestión es que decide cuando salen del salón que va a sacrificarse por el bienestar del plan malévolo y hará la jugada kamikaze en orden de favorecer los intereses de Sif, que es la que tiene que superarlo en Programación. "No le voy a ayudar con nada del trabajo y vamos a perder la materia ambos", dice furibundo mientras camina hacia el restaurante, Fandral le dice que no vale la pena y Thor casi le contesta con un alarido, "Claro que lo vale, puta vida, no voy a trabajar todo lo que queda del semestre con su cara de culo", Volstagg se ríe y Thor le pregunta con un gruñido qué sucede, él sólo le responde que: "Seguro que con su culo si trabajas, no lo niegues". Thor se ofende tanto que no es capaz de comer nada de almuerzo porque siente que de tragar algo lo vomitaria en un mar de bilis y asco académico.

Pasa dos semanas evadiendo cuidadosamente a Loki, y no es como si fuera complicado porque de un momento a otro todos los profesores embisten salvajemente contra sus alumnos y cada materia se convierte en un inferno temático con diferentes tipos de tortura y variadas obligaciones que impiden conciliar el sueño en las noches. Es tan duro que Thor sólo tiene que evadirlo durante las clases de inglés y de nuevo no es tan complicado porque se queda dormido en dos sin siquiera tener completa intención de hacerlo. A las clases de Programación simplemente no ha ido porque no quiere explicarle al profesor o a Loki que tiene decidido y firmado un pacto con su alma que no va a colaborar en la elaboración de ese trabajo, sea todo por la desgracia y el tormento de Laufeyson por los semestres venideros.

Volstagg y Sif (que quedaron en el mismo grupo en Programación) se van temprano un viernes porque afirman que el trabajo es infinito y que el adelanto que tienen que llevar para el martes requiere que empiecen a trabajar en él en ese mismo momento. Fandral jura que también tiene que irse (no por Programación sino por Física) y les explica que tendrá que verse con Clint para hacer el trabajo el domingo y el lunes. Thor sabe que tiene que hacer trabajos pero esperaba beberse un par de cervezas, dormir un poco el sábado y después entregarse de nuevo al martirio; pero sus amigos lo abandonan y es así como tiene que marchar a casa solo.

Cuando golpean en la puerta después de las seis de la tarde supone que debe ser Fandral, porque Clint es un vago y seguramente se quedó dormido y olvidó que se iban a encontrar, así que se para de un salto y va a atender la puerta tan rápido que no nota el olor hasta que ya está abierta y Loki lo está mirando desde el otro lado con su intensa cara de molestia. "Thor", le dice, y Thor siente que se le ruedan los ojos hasta el fondo del cráneo, primero porque _oh, mierda, qué bien huele_ , segundo porque cuenta en un segundo el tiempo que ha pasado desde el _incidente_ y supone que son más o menos cuatro meses, y tercero porque se siente obligado a hacer algo que también demuestre molestia. "Loki", dice, y lo deja pasar.

Apenas la puerta de cierra Thor lo arrincona ahí mismo y sin premeditación le mete le lengua en la boca. Sería salvaje y abusivo si no fuera porque Loki hace un sonido desde el fondo de la garganta que suena como él suena cuando se derrite; Thor lo sujeta de la cintura y del cuello, le muerde esa boca y se muere un poquito cada vez que respira porque Loki huele como si fuera a entrar en celo en cualquier instante, huele a loción, a cuero por la chaqueta que tiene puesta, a humedad por la lluvia primaveral que estaba callendo hace un momento y huele a él, como a frío y verde y a como se empiezan a apretar contra el otro como locos.

Thor casi lo levanta del suelo de lo mucho que se pega contra él para besarlo mejor, tocarlo mejor, olerlo mejor. Es lo más ridículamente sexy que Loki lo busque porque está a punto de entrar en celo, le derrite todo el cerebro, le dan ganas de lamerlo por todas partes, de morderle la boca y el mentón y el cuello, " _Ah, Thor"_ , a veces lo odia tanto pero lo cierto es que le encanta, Loki con los ojos cerrados y la boca toda abierta: es el gesto más delicioso del mundo y lo peor es que lo siente duro como una roca contra la pierna, fregandose apenas, haciendo lo que Thor le hace con la lengua con la cadera, buscando fricción.

Thor lo desviste ahí mismo en un momento, le quita la chaqueta furiosamente sin dejar de besarlo, le lame el cuello mientras le lavanta la camiseta y cuando esta no se interpone en el camino le muerde los pezones y hace que Loki grite y tiemble y le jale el cabello un poquito, como suplicando. Thor lo muerde en varias partes (justo en el hueco de las costillas, debajo de la tercera costilla izquierda, sobre el pezón derecho); y Loki parece que no tiene suficiente, que quiere más, que no puede. Thor siente tantas ganas de follárselo ahí mismo sólo para oír lo que está pensado (tal vez no sólo para eso, está bien).

En todo caso termina arrodillado frente a la puerta cerrada de su casa, abriéndole el pantalón a Loki mientras le lame la línea del jean y luego la tela de la ropa interior. Loki sólo gime, saca un poco la cadera _pidiendo_ y Thor no se lo niega, le baja toda la ropa hasta que la tiene debajo del culo y sin miramientos se lo mete a la boca, todo rosadito, mojado y duro; es fantástico, le agarra una nalguita con una mano para tener algún soporte y le lame la puntita con toda la lengua porque Loki le enrredó una mano en el cabello y le está imponiendo (o más bien está rogando) un ritmo, largo, lento, como invitándolo a que chupe al final y que trague cuando lo tiene al fondo; Loki sabe bien y suena probablemente mejor, como destruido.

Está ronroneando al final, temblando, incapaz de guiarle un ritmo con esa mano que nunca le quita del cabello sino que más bien acaricia, embistiendo un poco con la cadera, "No pares Thor", le dice, " _Uhm,_ así, sí…", y vuelve y tiembla, lloriquea un poco, le asegura que está por venirse, que se siente bien, que quiere más, que _por favor_ , y Thor siente que arde de lo caliente que está, siente que se podría venir en la ropa sin haberse tocado en ningún momento y en eso prescisamente está pensado cuando Loki dice su nombre tres veces seguidas y…

Thor se lo pasa todo y se siente intoxicado, absurdamente estimulado; mira hacia arriba y Loki parece un poco en trance, respirando agitadamente y todo sonrojado, "¿Crees que se demore mucho en llegarte?", Thor no puede evitar preguntar y Loki lo mira mientras se está poniendo de pie, tiene los ojos vidriosos, "¿Qué?", pregunta, y Thor se pasa el revés de la mano sobre los labios, "El celo, te puedes quedar en mi casa, no hay problema", y de verdad siente muchas ganas de besarlo porque Loki tiene los labios _muy_ hinchados, está medio desnudo y se ve muy guapo con sus ojos verdes nublados.

Pero Loki mueve la cabeza cuando Thor se acerca y lo mira con algo de confusión, "No vine para follar, vine a hacer el trabajo de Programación, si me llega el celo mañana no voy a poder hacerlo en todo el fin de semana, estaré encerrado en casa". Thor siente que se le congela todo dentro, se siente como un completo imbécil y además le empieza a generar seria vergüenza habersela mamado ahí con tanto furor y efervescencia cuando el cabrón no estaba pensado en pasar el celo con él sino en hacer ese estúpido puñetero trabajo infinito de Programación. Thor se aparta como si hubiera pisado mierda, de repente se siente herido y lo encabrona mucho porque no encuentra razones para ello, pero ahí está, mirando a Loki como un idiota y sintiéndose decepcionado.

"No voy a hacer ese trabajo", le dice.

"Claro que lo vas a hacer", le responde.

Se miran como diez segundos y entonces Loki se arregla el pantalón, recoge la camiseta que está en el piso y camina hacia el living del apartamento recogiéndose el cabello. "Trae tu computador, si trabajamos unas seis horas seguidas yo creo que podremos llevarle un buen adelanto al profesor y además podrás pasar el fin de semana haciendo lo que quieras". Thor le mira el culo y con mucha ira piensa que no, que al parecer no va a pasar el fin de semana haciendo lo que quiere. Maldice mucho, incluso en voz alta y al final, cuando Loki lo está mirando desde el sofá con una coleta hecha (de la que se escapan mechones de pelo), pues nada, va a traerle el computador.

No es para nada satisfactorio porque Thor está seguro de que Loki huele cada vez más y mejor, y tiene que estár a casi metro y medio de él pensando en algoritmos y redactando una justificación de un proyecto que no le interesa para nada; el problema también es que su orgullo no le permite mirar a Loki redactar otro (de su interminable lista) _trabajo perfecto_ sin hacer nada y dejando que Loki piense que es un únitil iletrado incapaz de comprender los principios de la ingenieria mecánica que ambos están estudiando. "¿Por qué mecánica?", pregunta Thor después de dos horas y media de tensión, Loki mira ceñudo la pantalla del computador, se ve más blanco con la luz reflejada en su cara. Parece que medita mucho la respuesta, "Me gusta entender cómo funcionan las cosas que otras personas considerarían mágicas, y no es porque lo sean, sino porque comprenderlo no es fácil", _uhm_ , Loki no devuelve la pregunta y Thor no impulsa la conversación más allá, él entró a mecánica por los coches clásicos americanos, por Howard Stark el millonario, y ya.

No hablan por tres horas más porque cada uno se enfrazca en su parte del trabajo y porque aunque Thor esté aburrido y caliente, siente que Loki le va a contestar con frío y ceño fruncido, sin mirarlo, entonces no hay punto. El olor _de verdad_ va a volver loco a Thor si Loki _de verdad_ decide que siendo las doce de la noche _de verdad_ no va a pasar la noche en su casa y _de verdad_ no va a querer follar, aunque sea un poquito. Cuando el reloj de su tablet marca las doce y diez Thor se lavanta del sillón, "No voy a hacer nada más, es en serio", Loki lo mira con una línea amarga de color verde, "Lo haré mañana o pasado, tú mismo dijiste que tendré todo el fin de semana", Loki parece que le va a decir algo y Thor decide que no quiere oírlo, lo habría hecho durante la noche pero ahora puede comer mierda, "Vete para tu casa Laufeyson, me estás torturando", pero Loki habla, porque claro, él siempre está lleno de palabras, "Este nisiquiera es todo el trabajo final, ¿desde ya piensas que es tortura?, Thor vamos a estar trabaj-

Thor le da la espalda y se aclara la garganta, siente que le arde la piel, "Es tu olor, no puedo pensar en otra cosa", y es que Thor pudo notar la diferencia en el olor cuando Loki _habló_ , la tiene dura en el pantalón desde que lo vio en la puerta y tenerlo ahí sin poder hacer nada es agonía, por más que pudiera definitivamente no quiere hacerlo, odiandolo todo lo que lo hace se lo folló la última vez, porque es que huele _tan malditamente bien_. Loki hace un sonido detrás de él y Thor voltea para encontrarlo ajustándose una bufanda que Thor no había visto, "Me voy", le dice sin poder mirarlo. Thor le ve el rubor en las mejillas y es ridículo porque sabe que esta vez no es por rabia, es vergüenza, _ganas_. "Vete, que te vaya bien", y Thor no lo quiere dejar ir porque piensa que cualquier alfa vagabundo podría olerlo en la calle y aprovecharse de él, no sabe cómo explicarlo sin que suene condecendiente, "Deberías llamar un taxi y asegurarte de que el conductor sea beta", Loki sólo asiente y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta.

Thor siente que no tiene aire que respirar, se llena de ansiedad y sabe que de verlo irse va a querer perseguirlo y besarlo y llevarlo a su cama y darle, Dios, _darle tanto_ que no se pueda imaginar que alguien más se lo hace. Sin mirarlo se devuelve al sillón e intenta respirar profundo, maldiciendo para sus adentros sus instintos naturales y lo bien que huele el aire que respira. Nunca oye la puerta, ni oye a Loki hablando con alguien por teléfono así que voltea a mirar, y Loki está ahí donde se besaron cuando llegó, contra la puerta, con sus ojos verdes casi brillando en la mediana oscuridad del living. "Te odio", le dice después de que se miran un momento, y Thor deja de mirarlo porque lo encabrona y porque sabe que Loki no puede estar siendo tan indiferente, se supone que él _debería_ olerle bien, (Thor es un alfa, Loki es un omega por entrar en celo, es sólo natural) Thor le ha dado muchas vueltas a lo que pasó entre ambos y siempre concluyé que fue algo instintivo nada más, así que instintivamente se encabrona y ahora sí que quiere echarlo de su apartamento.

Pero voltea a mirar de nuevo y Loki ya está a medio camino de sillón y lo está mirando con sus ojos verdes fantásticos, y está caminando con sus piernas infinitas y se esta deshaciendo el bufanda y se le ve el cuello largo y blanco como la luna; en un momento está ahí en frente, arrodillandose sin decir nada, abriendose paso entre las piernas de Thor que lo deja sin ser capaz de resistirce. Loki le pone un brazo en cada muslo, con las manos le sujeta los lugares donde empieza el pantalón y sin decir una sola palabra se inclina hacia delante y le sumerge la cabeza en el abdomen, (muy cerca de la polla) lo huele y ronronea desde el fondo de la garganta (la polla _le vibra_ a Thor). Ambos como que gimen un poco, Thor de sorpresa, pareciera que Loki también. Aunque él no se deja sorprender tanto, porque le empieza a subir la camiseta y le lame todo lo que se encuentra, lo muerde sobre la tela, intenta bajarle el pantalón de un tirón desesperado y Thor como que sale del trance, lo ayuda, intenta desabotonarce el pantalón y Loki le lame las manos mientras lo hace, " _Loki"_ , Thor le toca los labios con la punta de dedo índice y él abre la boca, toda suave mojada y caliente y lo chupa, suave como si fuera una paleta de caramelo. Thor gime como si le estuvieran devorando la polla y sólo es un dedo, Loki le toma la mano y termina chupando dos, metiendo esa lengua entre los dedos y frunciendo el ceño _tan lindo_ , porque él se ve _tan lindo_ cuando hace esa cara suya que puede ser molestia o deleite.

Thor se termina de abrir el pantalón con la otra mano y Loki lo mira como si ya se lo estuviera devorando, "¿Has estado así toda la noche?", le pregunta relamiendose los labios, mirándole la polla y Thor se derrite, "Sí", admite, y Loki baja la cabeza, le da una lamida redonda con esa lengua sobre la cabecita y Thor se vuelve espuma, "Yo también Thor" dice, abre más la boca y hasta el fondo, Thor deja salir un sonido grave y pesado que tenía enterrado desde que empezó a mirarle el culo y supo que quería que esto pasara de nuevo. Se siente en llamas, Loki está gimiendo un poquito y Thor lo siente en todas partes, está caliente, es suave.

Thor se viene como una tormenta y lo hace tan rápido que lo toma por sorpresa, así que pone una mano detrás de la cabeza de Loki, lo atrae hasta que todo es calor y luz detrás de los ojos, tira la cabeza hacia atrás y eso fue todo, " _Lokimaldición…_ ", lo hace temblar en todas partes y lo hace suspirar. Vuelve de las nubes porque oye un gruñidito satisfecho de Loki; cuando abre los ojos lo ve, aún tiene el cabello recogido (con más mechones sueltos que antes) y se está limpiando (o relamiendo) la boca con los dedos. "No creo que vaya a dejar de estar duro en toda la noche", dice con sinceridad, casi disculpándose por llegar tan rápido, y Loki le sonríe como si estuviera pensando en travesuras, "Lo sé".

 _Cómo_ , Thor lo mira y tiene las mejillas rosaditas, el pelo casi suelto y casi recogido, se le resbalan mechones por toda la cara y tiene los ojos desenfocados, Thor lo encuentra tan sensual que le salta un poquito la polla sin poderlo evitar y como está tan sensible casi le duele un poquito cuando le cae de nuevo sobre la tela de la camiseta, donde está todo hecho un desastre de semen y saliva, sigue duro, rojo y blanco mirando como Loki deja caer la mirada y: "Me estás mirando la polla Loki", Loki sonríe ahí abajo sin subir la cabeza, "Te gusta", dice Thor completamente convencido y casi se arrepiente porque piensa que Loki puede simplemente responderle con frío, pero él levanta la cara y sigue estando ruborizado, está _sonriéndole_ un poco, (y no es que Loki no sonría, es sólo que lo hace de manera sacástica, superior, condecendiente; y esta sonrisa es cálida, íntima), "Es grande", dice y se muerde los labios.

Se balbucean un montón de cosas obscenas de un momento a otro, Thor le pone una mano detrás del cuello y Loki se estira como los gatos, le dice qué le gusta, por qué le gusta, qué le hace sentir que le guste; y Thor le sigue preguntando hasta que le dice: "¿Lo has pensado mucho desde que pasó?", y Loki se pone serio de un momento a otro y como que deja de mirarlo porque los ojos se _le van_ y luego le está mirando la polla de nuevo y Thor no lo jala ni lo acerca pero cuando Loki se inclina, bueno, digamos que lo apoya en la moción. Con esas manos blancas largas (de la luna o de queso o de nieve) Loki le sujeta la polla como si fuera un caramelo, lo toca hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras baja la cabeza y con los dedos le esparce el preseminal que Thor siente caliente en la puntita, "Sí", Loki baja un poco la mano, mueve la muñeca como Thor quería que la moviera y luego le está lamiendo la cabeza de la polla con toda la lengua, tibio y lento, se lo mete a la boca un poquito y chupa despacito…

Thor está muy sensible y casi duele (duele), pero lo deja pasar porque hay semen y calor y Loki parece que arde contra su polla, completamente abandonado. "Yo también lo he pensado mucho", dice jalandole el cabello para que levante la cabeza (y pare, porque es un poco demasiado), y Loki lo mira con los ojos húmedos y los labios _brillantes_ , Thor gruñe un poquito y él lo mira de arriba abajo, " _Thor"_ , dice, con una voz toda oscura y profunda que se siente como deseo maciso, conciso, sólido. Thor lo hace muy rápido porque así lo siente, como una bofetada de ganas irresistibles; así que se le abalanza encima, lo pone de pie y se lo come a besos, lo muerde y lo lame un poco bruscamente, lo sujeta del cuello y del cabello, de la espalda y de la cintura; hasta que Loki ronronea junto a su boca y abre más los labios como si lo invitara, como si le pidiera _por favor_ , y Thor lo acuesta.

Thor no tiene camiseta de un momento a otro y Loki lo está tocando por todas partes sin ritmo, abriendo las piernas cuando Thor lo coge por detrás de las rodillas y se frotan, besándose, haciendo ruido porque Loki parece que no puede hacer silencio nunca y en la cama menos, gime y tiembla y se revuelca y muerde y habla, le pide, le explica, le ordena, le suplica. Thor lo desviste parcimoniosamente, le saca la chaqueta primero, luego los zapatos y los calcetines, después la camiseta, lo muerde hasta que Loki le está enterrando los dedos en la espalda y cuando se besan se siente caliente. "No te voy a follar en el sofá, ven", y Loki lo sigue, mirándolo de arriba abajo como si nunca lo hubiera visto y cuando están llegando a la habitación Thor se da cuenta que cuando follaron la vez pasada él apenas se abrió el pantalón nada más.

Thor se acuesta bocarriba en la cama y deja que Loki se trepe encima de él y lo toque, lo mime, lo mire por todas partes y lo palpe con sus dedos largos y fríos, "Eres grande en todas partes", dice después de un rato, lamiendole el caminito de los abdominales, a Thor le da risa pero le causa vergüenza también, Loki lo lame hasta que le muerde el cuello y le busca la polla con una mano para tocarlo despacio y fantástico, "Te quiero tocar" le dice Thor, y Loki lo mira por un momento, luego se tiende bocarriba en la cama y le murmura que bien puede hacer lo que quiera, porque él lo quiere todo. Thor le muerde un hombro y Loki lloriquea pero se aferra a él como si no lo fuera a dejar ir.

No sólo lo toca, porque después de un momento Thor quiere usar la lengua, la boca, los dientes; así que termina chupándosela de nuevo, acarisiandole las piernas, inspeccionandolo todo porque lo tiene desnudo en frente y Loki es blanco y largo y huele tan bien que Thor quiere comerle el culo hasta que se moje y se pierda, hasta que le suplique que follen porque se va a venir así nada más y porque _quiere._ Loki le chupa los dedos de nuevo y cuando se vuelven a besar Thor le mete uno, Loki gime y le sigue el ritmo con la cadera, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo ese beso largo y caliente, con olor a húmedad y fruta madura, sin vergüenza sacando el culo y dibujando circulos obcsenos contra la mano de Thor, que le mete otro dedo porque es demasiado y Loki se queja pero susurra dentro de su boca cosas sin sentido y tiene las mejillas rosaditas cuando dice: "Thor, Thor, Thor…", y luego, "Más, más…"

Con tres dedos hasta el fondo Loki pierde estribos y apoya la planta de los pies en la cama para poder embestir libremente. Thor tiene que parar porque siente miedo de hacerle daño, se empieza a sentir como que hace falta lubricante y lo busca lo más rápido que puede en la mesa de noche; Loki le lame el pecho mientras tanto, como poseído, le entierra la cabeza en el cuello y cuando Thor vuelve a meterle los dedos dentro y no se preocupa por preparalo sino por hacerlo temblar, Loki sisea y se deja ir con tanta violencia que la polla se le sacude un poco y Thor puede ver el hilito de preseminal que le sale de la puntita. Se inclina y lo lame todo, Loki ronronea, maldice y luego se queda muy quieto, respira demasiado despacio y aprieta toda la cara.

"Thor", dice, "Thor", repite, "Thor", y Thor lo voltea con una mano, lo hace sacar el culo y le saca los dedos también, Loki levanta la cadera y le deja ver todo, rosado y abierto, mojadito a los lados, Thor le hunde la cara entre esas nalguitas, le mete la lengua dentro del culo y lo siente venir ahí, en la punta de la lengua lo presiente y Loki vibra, casi grita, huele a colores y luego todo está mucho más mojado y Thor se siente drogado, loco. Se la hunde como un piscinazo, hay un sonido húmedo y luego Loki está pensando en su polla enorme de nuevo y se está follando solo porque Thor se queda quieto de lo abrumador que es sentirlo de nuevo _ahí,_ como pegadito al pensamiento y al tiempo a lo largo y ancho de la polla.

Loki gime agudo y sin pausa, tiene una pierna flexionada para embestir mejor y está haciendo una curva con la espalda que tiene a Thor sin aliento, además se está sosteniendo de la cama agarrando las sábanas con los puños, el cabello se le va para todas partes y de repente Thor no puede solo verlo sino que lo coge de un poco más arriba del culo, lo sostiene y se hunde en él con vicio, Loki _piensa_ que se queda sin aire, _piensa_ en su polla y cuando Thor muge y se acerca a darle un par de besitos en la mejilla Loki pierde rumbo pero en su cabeza hay algo amarillo que es suave entre los dedos y Thor le está dando con tanto desdén que se demora en entender que Loki está pensando en su cabello y en su voz, no sólo en su polla, aunque vuelve a ello después, porque Thor embiste un poco más verticalmente y lo acaba, Loki grita.

Se reacomodan, Loki queda en cuatro, saca un poco más el culito y la vista que Thor tiene lo inunda, lo folla todo adentro y todo afuera porque quiere verlo abierto y temblando y quiere sentirlo al fondo y contrayéndose, sin poder controlarlo. Lo sugeta del cabello porque sabe que Loki lo está pensando (o tal vez pensó que el pelo le picaba los ojos, no importa) y se gana que Loki arquee la espalda asesinamente, que lo busque con sus ojos verdes infinitos y que embista mirándolo a los ojos, pensando en que es grande y en que se siente bien y en que _esa boca, bésame, tócame._ Thor le muerde un hombro y se la deja toda adentro por curiosidad y porque sabe que Loki no puede parar y se va a follar solito, perdido.

Y lo hace, casi llorando, temblando de adentro hacia fuera y buscando esa mano que lo tiene del cabello, Thor lo jala hacia atrás y Loki solo se entrega, maulla con ese culito todo abierto. La verdad es muy satisfactorio que después de cierto punto Loki no pueda dejar de pensar en lo mucho que quiere besarlo, Thor lo folla hasta que siente que se viene y hasta que Loki está lloriqueando (de veradd) y ahí mismo para, Loki tiembla y cae de cara hacia el colchón, y Thor no lo deja, lo voltea, le abre las piernas, lo toca de atrás hacia delante y cuando lo siente enloquecer en la punta de los dedos se la mete de nuevo para oírlo perderlo todo dentro de su cabeza, para presenciar como se derrite desde el pensamiento y como lo ruega, lo suplica, "Dilo, maldita sea", Thor le toca la polla, la cabecita, más abajo, más arriba, lo folla y con una mano le rodea ese cuello largo infinito. Loki levanta las rodillas y lo permite todo, disfruta hasta lo que no está pasando todavía y cuando tiene los ojos cerrados y la expresión más sucia del mundo en la cara se lo dice, "Bésame", y Thor ya lo sabe porque hace muchos gemidos lo oyó pensarlo, lo sintió cuando le dieron ganas por primera vez.

Se besan, Loki piensa en el calor de su boca, en como a Thor le crecen los vellos en el pecho y en la caida libre del abdomen, se le hace agua la boca y Thor está ahí dentro para lamerlo todo y follarlo hasta que Loki grita de nuevo y todo se pone blanco, hasta lo que piensa, y por un segundo no hay nada sino placer, luego está Thor y como Loki tiene ganas de que lo muerda ahí en el cuello, donde uno muerde para unirse toda la vida. Thor lo aprieta detrás de las rodillas y con ese pensamiento en mente embiste tan rápido y tan fuerte que se queda sin aire, piensa en Loki y en Loki y sólo en Loki, en su pelo negro, en sus ojos verdes, en la pancita plana y blanca, en la sabor de su polla rosadita, en ese culo increíble y en como suena en la cama, lo lindo, lo abrumador, lo bien que se siente que él esté pensando en su pelo, y en su boca y al final en su polla porqu-

" _Ahh_ ", Thor la mete al fondo y hace circulos, la saca y se queda sin aire, sin nada, Loki abre mucho los ojos y Thor está que la saca de nuevo cuando Loki lo piensa, _dentro, vente dentro, por favor, dentro, dentro_ , y no hay nada, Thor embiste una, dos veces, tres y cuatro y ambos están gritando, ambos se vienen, hasta que no sienten los huesos, hasta que Thor la tiene que sacar porque siente que le late como un segundo corazón. "Dentro", murmura Loki, ido, "Dentro", y Thor se acerca y le come la boca, "¿Estás seguro de que querías que me vieniera dentro?", es retórica porque Thor sabe que sí, Loki no podía pensar nada más (no está pensando nada más, se le nota en las cejas), pero igual lo pregunta porque uno no simplemente se viene adentro y ya.

Loki toma mucho aire y cuando le contesta lo está acostando bocarriba mientras le explica que por supuesto que planifica, "Tomo supresores, pero si paso demasiado tiempo con un alfa me llega el celo igual", _hmm_ , Thor no dice nada y Loki suspira, "Todavía tengo ganas", dice y cuando Thor voltea se estrella con que tiene el cabello en todas partes, pegado a la frente por el sudor y pegado a la alhomada porque ya no hay coleta que lo sostenga. "¿Tenías ganas cuando te fuiste la última vez?", "Tal vez", le murmura, y Thor lo pone de lado con apenas mirarlo y cuando ya lo tiene dentro puede sentir a Loki vibrando y pensando que salió de la cabaña tan caliente que no sintió el frío de la nieve.

Follan al derecho y al revés, Loki lo monta dándole la espalda y luego lo monta de frente, Loki se folla de lado derecho y Thor lo deja sin aire sobre el lado izquierdo, lo hacen hasta el desespero porque a Thor ya le duele un poco y seguramente a él también pero juntos descubren que cuando hay lubricante y olor a sexo uno puede seguir hasa el límite. Thor se queda dormido enredado en él como a las cuatro y media de la mañana, con la cabeza en blanco y toda la cama manchada.

A las siete lo despierta el frío porque no tiene ninguna manta encima y luego descubre que Loki tampoco está en la cama; le gustaría sorprenderse pero ahora que no le está dando recuerda que en realidad es un asco de persona así que decide que va a revisar la casa en caso de que algo haga falta (o tal vez en caso de que lo encuentre), y Loki está en la sala, con una camiseta de Thor (que le queda un poquito grande) y lo que parece ser _nada más_ , a Thor se le para debajo de la sábana que lleva puesta encima a modo de túnica. "Qué haces", pregunta y de nuevo Loki no levanta la mirada del computador, "Termino tu parte del trabajo de Programación". Thor no lo puede creer, por veinte segundos redondos se queda esperando que le diga que es una broma y que en realidad está jugando angry birds o algo por el estilo, pero Loki digita con la diligencia que seguramente le pone a todos sus malditos trabajos perfectos, "Eres un cretino".

Eso hace que Loki levante la mirada, lo mira sobre la línea de la laptop, "Oh, cariño,", dice con su voz congelada, "siempre tan romántico en las mañanas". Thor simplemente abandona la sábana, camina hacia él sin nada encima y Loki como que pierde foco y de repente el living huele a sexo, a esos ojos enormes y verdes que lo miran como si fuera comida, "Vuelve a la cama", dice Thor tomándolo de la mano, y Loki no solo no se niega sino que empieza a quitarse la camiseta, "Oh", dice Thor, "No, no te la quites, se te ve bien".

Sif es la que no le cree esta vez, se queda mirándolo con sus ojos enormes y cafés mientras le asegura que Loki no le dejaría meterle esa polla cretina de nuevo, "Seguro redactaste una justificación asquerosa que le dio lástima y huyó de tu casa, seguro el olor te hizo alucinar". Thor les cuenta con extensos detalles todo lo ocurrido y al final hasta Volstagg parece un poco perturbado, "¿Entonces lo de la mente es real?", Thor se hace un nudo porque no sabe cómo explicarlo, lo único que puede decirles es que implica tantas cosas intimas juntas que está seguro que va a terminar haciendo ese trabajo de Programación entero. Fandral termina de comerse el taco que llevaba a mitad de camino y murmura que debe tratarse de una experiencia metafísica para convertir todo ese odio en rubor en las mejillas.

Esta vez Thor no sabe si está ruborizado o no y eso es peor.

Eso y que hace el trabajo de Programación con Loki entre peleas y miradas demasiado largas a traves de su living, es un poco ridículo pero Thor no puede _simplemente_ acercarse cuando Loki no está exudando fermononas que le vuelan la cabeza y no es porque no _quiera_ , sino que Loki no parece en absoluto dispuesto, si es que en algún punto pareció (exceptuando cuando follaban y cuando se acercó a chupársela). El único día que Thor tuvo una real intención de hablarle había tres primos y una tía quedándose en su casa y Loki se comportó aún más gélido de lo normal, así que transcurre mucho tiempo muy confuso y muy tenso porque Loki llega a su casa, redacta y programa y luego con la frialdad de un iceberg se despide y se va.

Con el tiempo Thor descubre que Loki no es frío con todo el mundo, él es _divertido_. Hace bromas, sonríe constantemente, es simpático y cordial, tiene buenas maneras y siempre ha leído todas las fotocopías que los profesores dejan para la semana siguiente, nunca se niega cuando le piden ayuda, se acomoda el cabello detrás de las orejitas cuando escribe y le pica en los ojos, tiene un resaltador verde que usa para lo que le gusta a él de las lecturas y no para lo que es importante, se sonroja cuando le dan crédito por las cosas buenas que hace y sonríe como los gatos, como satisfecho de que lo notaran, es soez siempre que la situación es adecuada y siempre causa gracia. _Maldición_ , Thor sabe que está en problemas cuando están terminando el trabajo en su casa y después de quince minutos sentado frente a su laptop no puede hacer nada más que pensar en las ganas que tiene de volver a darle un beso.

La tortura se intensifica, trabajan toda la noche de corrido y Loki al final está temblando un poco por el frío, "¿Quieres que me siente al lado tuyo?", y ese comentario sólo logra que Loki lo mire (temblando) con mucha confusión y frialdad. Thor suspira, "¿Por qué eres así sólo conmigo?", Loki no cambia de expresión y Thor le pregunta si es porque follaron o porque están haciendo el trabajo juntos. Loki baja la mirada a la pantalla de nuevo y le informa que si lo desea se puede sentar junto a él, y Thor va sólo porque siente sincera lástima de verlo sufrir sin decir nada, Loki deja de temblar luego de que Thor se cerciora de estar muy cerquita; pero no dice nada, solo termina el trabajo y bebe de la botella de ron con coca cola que Thor le pasa eventualmente.

"Quién lo diría", dice él casi a las seis de mañana, bebiendo un sorbo más de _cuba libre_ , "Esto sí te mantiene desperto". Thor sonríe, y se muere un poquito por dentro porque de verdad le gustaría mucho poder darle un beso ahí mismo, Loki lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, " _Thor"_ , dice (y sigue digitando mientras lo mira, es absurdo), "Qué", dice él y entonces se da cuenta de que no sabe si dijo o no que quería bersarlo, "Oh", se queja un momento después, "Oh, maldición", dice, Loki le sonríe por primera vez en _todo el trabajo de dos meses_ , "Puede que esté un poco borracho", admite. Loki no deja de sonreir sino que se acerca, le está mirando la boca y de un momento a otro lo está besando en la comisura de los labios, varios besitos seguidos y suaves. Thor voltea la cara por completo y lo busca con toda la boca, siente que se debilita ahí sentado porque Loki huele a ron y a noche, pero se deja besar (o empezar a besar, porque están como jugueteando), casi mordiendose los labios, casi abriendo la boca sin hacerlo.

Cuando suena la alarma para que se alisten de inmediato y así puedan coger el bus a la Universidad no han usado la lengua todavía y Thor muje en descontento. Loki sólo se separa, pone un punto final en el trabajo, se estira como un gato, toma la botella que está junto a Thor y empieza su camino al baño, le informa que en 15 minutos deben salir; y Thor está seguro de que lo lograron esa mañana sólo porque Loki tiene una buena estrella para las cuestiones académicas y por motivos del universo le va bien en todo.

Thor de verdad intenta encontrarlo durante las vacaciones pero resulta que el día que salen Loki publica en su muro de Facebook que se le perdió el celular en un bus y que si alguien desea tener el nuevo número le puede enviar un mensaje. El problema es que Odín le explica que Laufey se lo lleva de viaje al día siguiente y ningún mensaje que Thor envía en quince días (de humillación) aparecen como recibidos. Al final de la tercera semana Thor tiene escrito un mensaje largo y cursi sobre cómo lo extraña (y también un poco obsceno sobre dónde lo extraña), está borracho en casa de Fandral y es verano, aún hay sol en el cielo y son las nueve de la noche. Sif lo sujeta del antebrazo, lo observa desde el más allá con sus ojos ebrios que no están tan ebrios como los suyos propios y le rejura que simplemente no está en condiciones de enviar ningún mensaje, "No me digas que lo amas", Thor quiere reirse pero la verdad es que le da más vergüenza que nada, "Estás muy ebrio Thor, mañana te arrepenterías con tu vida de ese mensaje y no podrías hacer nada el respecto, ¿por qué no esperas a que se te baje el whisky de la cabeza y entonces lo lees de nuevo?". Volstagg lo convence quitándole el celular nada más y poniendo en su lugar otro vaso con alcohol.

Al otro día Thor lee el mensaje tres veces y cuando está vomitando en el baño le jura a Sif por la perfecta barba de su padre que fue la tercera línea la que lo hizo abrazar la taza, Sif le pregunta qué había escrito y Thor sólo murmura que tenía que ver con labios y con pollas al tiempo con una intención muy torpe de ser poético. Sif se muere de la risa en la entrada del baño y se demora demasiado en traerle ese té que lo levanta de entre los muertos. Al final Thor sólo escribe "te extraño" y lo envía apretando mucho los ojos porque le da vergüenza pensar lo mucho que le gusta ahora el tío que tanto odia (porque todavía lo odia un poquito) (incluso si Loki fue el que lo presionó para que sacaran la nota más alta en Programación). Y como es de esperar el mensaje no llega porque hace casi un mes que Loki simplemente se desvaneció de la faz de la puta tierra, es como si hubiera caido al vacío con su padre porque ni siquiera Odín (que está sentado con Heimdall en la sala) le puede decir dónde están de vacaciones.

Heimdall le asegura que Laufey se llevó a Loki en un crucero para celebrar su tercera beca y Thor lo mira con incredulidad, "¿Cómo podrías tú saber dónde están ellos?", Heimdall lo mira con una expresión que tiene escrito a lo largo y ancho de _oh, tienes mucho que aprender_ , pero no le dice nada, le sonríe y Odín es el que habla, "Heimdall conoce a los Lufeyson desde hace generaciones Thor, son muy buenos amigos", Thor solo bufa y no le cree a Odín. A Heimdall sí, ese viejo seguramente tiene algún truco de magia muy bien preparado en casa porque conoce la ubicación de toda la familia (que es infinita, Thor está cada día más seguro) y la conoce en tiempo real, como si llamara a cada uno cada día (como si hubieran tantos _segundos_ en el día).

El hecho es que Frigga lo llama cuando está entrando agosto y le pregunta si tiene muchos planes para su cumpleaños, Thor sólo observa con un poco de nostalgia su marihuana siendo dividida desproporcionalmente entre sus tres horribles amigos y le asegura que aparte de un par de cervezas en casa y un postre que Volstagg prometió llevar no tiene nada pensado, "Ah, qué bien", le dice ella y Thor le puede oír la sonrisa al otro lado de la línea, "Es que ya invité a _la familia_ para tu cumpleaños aquí en casa, pasa para la cena, cariño", y Thor empieza a hacer la pataleta que ha hecho desde que tiene ocho años y comenzó a notar que siempre venía gente distinta que aseguraba que lo conocía; se queja sin dejarla hablar porque en realidad le causa mucho coraje tener que soportar treinta tíos con setenta primos que no tienen más de quince años y que en vez de celebrar su cumpleaños lo va a arruinar con algún drama familiar, como es costumbre.

Frigga lo calla de un gruñido que suena tanto como los de Odín que simplemente lo deja sin palabras, "Laufey y su hijo están invitados, ayer tu padre habló con ellos, ya verás si vienes entonces", y muy digna como es ella le cuelga el teléfono, Thor la ama tanto que se queda petrificado en su sitio lleno de emoción cruda. Sif lo saca del trance porque tiene un cigarrillo que _no es un cigarrillo normal_ en la mano y se lo está pasando, pero ella también se queda muy quieta cuando le ve la cara, "Thor, detente", le dice, "Estás haciendo una cara horrible, parece que te la estuvieran mamando, detente".

Faltan dos días para su cumpleaños y Thor lo único que puede pensar a las diez de la noche; drogado, ebrio y caliente, es que no se le ocurrió llamar a Laufey en todo el tiempo que quizo hablar con Loki. Fandral se le burla sin piedad, con los ojos muy rojos y las palabras muy resbaladizas le dice que nunca se imaginó que lo vería tan desesperado por el culo de alguien; y Thor de verdad quiere contradecirlo porque _ey no, no es el culo_ , pero decir que es la boca, la voz, el cabello… Mejor se queda callado porque sabe que no lo dejarían descansar en paz nunca más. Siente que le hierven las entrañas de pensar que va a volverlo a ver y es como que le encabrona y lo calienta mucho al tiempo, todavía se acuerda de la sonrisa distante de Loki cuando el profesor de Programación les recibió el trabajo (que era la última entrega del semestre) y sin tener que mirarlo completamente les dijo que estaba seguro de que sería la mejor nota.

Thor le robó un besito cuando salieron de clase y Loki se sonrojó un poquito, debajo de las ojeras, y le dijo que no había estado tan mal trabajar con él, "¿Por qué eres tan frío conmigo?", y Loki se acercó a besarlo de nuevo, aunque besarlo son palabras grandes porque en realidad fue apenas el roce, las ganas, "No lo digo para nada en el mal sentido," dijo, "pero te pareces un poco a mi madre".

Thor ha tenido más de un mes para pensar en eso y ha llegado a la conclusión menos tranquilizante, y es que Loki también le hace pensar mucho en Frigga. Y pensar en perderla a ella como Loki lo hizo con su mamá (madrastra o no, madre) no es agradable, y él no sabe si reflejaría eso en Loki, pero tampoco sabría qué esperar de sí mismo cuando intentó todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para hacerlo quedar mal académicamente sólo porque le parecía engreido (incluso hizo el balance con Sif, Fandral y Volstagg al final del semestre para saber si lo habían superado, y en efecto _casi_ ), sólo para descubrir después de todo que tenía un motivo vacio, celoso y maldireccionado; lo único que debió intentar siempre fue darle un beso, es un poco torpe ahora que lo piensa.

El día de su cumpleaños Thor sueña con Loki, y sabe que es en su cumpleaños porque Volstagg lo llama a las doce y un minuto para decirle que después de veinte años de amistad lo quiere como a un hermano; luego de esa llamada Thor se duerme y sueña con Loki, con su sonrisilla afilada y el sarcasmo fácil tan propio de él y de cómo se muerde los labios cuando follan porque Thor hace algo que de verdad le gusta. Se despierta duro como una roca y se toca casi dormido, pensando tanto en su cuello de luna que por un momento largo jura que puede sentir su olor, como si fuera capaz de percibirlo en la cuidad o afuera de su habitación. Se levanta sintiendo la cabeza liviana y el cuerpo sin huesos; se come un homelet con cocoa caliente, se tira en el sofá a ver _The Walking Dead_ y luego de un capítulo se despereza, sale a trotar un rato y al volver a casa la tiene dura de nuevo porque es como si Loki estuviera al voltear de cada esquina.

Lo huele como si se hubiera puesto su ropa, como si le fuera a llegar el celo y estuviera parado en la puerta de su casa con sus ojos verdes que invitan pero niegan. Cuando sale de la ducha con el cuerpo ligero y la cabeza frita le da una llamada a Sif y sin pudor de absolutamente nada le rejura que está enamorado; "Te lo juro, estoy enamorado, lo juro", es lo que dice, y Sif parece que lo ignora porque le pregunta si ya destapó la botella de Smirnoff que había en la nevera la otra noche, "No, pero Sif, te acabo de dec-

"Te oí, caramelo", le dice ella, "Ahora ve, sírvete dos copas y brindemos, una por tu cumpleaños y la otra por tu caramelito". Al final Sif aparece en su apartamento después de cinco tragos (porque lo que pasa es que ella vive tres pisos más arriba y no había bajado porque estaba desnuda) y se toman una botella juntos a las once de la mañana, media de ella y media de él, hablando de omegas sin ropa y cálculo. Fandral llega un poco más tarde, trae la primera parte del almuerzo y unas cervezas y esta vez no se burla sino que lo mira con una sonrisa nerviosa, "Espero que Loki no sea un cabrón contigo, rubia, la verdad es que te tengo cariño". Cuando Volstagg llega huele mucho a alcohol y trae consigo una torta, cuatro tortas pequeñas y la segunda parte del almuerzo, él sólo le dice que ya lo sabía y que está bien, Thor bebe y come hasta que es hora de la cena y entonces sale como una tormenta de su apartamento porque le pica el culo (o eso dice Sif).

No es hora de la cena, son las cuatro y media de la tarde, pero Thor no lo soporta y se baña los dientes, se perfuma todo como si acabara de salir de la ducha y les dice que no le importa si no vienen de una vez, él va a explotar si no llega a casa de inmediato, y no importa si Fandral intenta seducirlo con más comida, más bebida o hierba, porque Thor siente que le huele tanto que está sudando de ansiedad, quiere correr y quitarse la ropa, gritar un poco. Volstagg parece que lee su desesperación y le dice que al menos espere a que Sif termine de vomitar. Así que lo hacen, pero ella es fantástica y se pone de pie tres minutos después, se juaga la boca en treinta segundos y emerge del baño como nueva, sonriente y brillante, "Bueno, vamos a conseguirte novio", le dice.

Cuando se bajan del taxi Thor siente las entrañas en el suelo y sufre, está en agonía. Tanto que quiso verlo para que ahora le cause dolor tenerlo ahí, puta es que lo _puede_ oler desde el taxi, y no tenerlo, le arde. Salta como un bicho fuera del auto, no pone dinero porque es _su cumpleaños_ , (y Fandral le dijo que no iba a poner dinero en todo el día como regalo porque no podía decidir qué darle) y la puerta está sólo ahí pero es como que se queda sin aire, está haciendo cuentas en su cabeza y Sif le pone una mano en le hombro, "Serénate que te estás sonrojando Thor"; y claro, sí, Thor está intentando respirar porque no es como si quisiera saltarle encima apenas verlo. Fandral timbra y Thor sostiene el aire, Loki abre la puerta, se miran y hay un ahogo compartido que huele como a ron, insultos y al aire tibio que se levanta después de que llueve sobre tierra.

Thor casi le salta encima, le coje la cara entre los dedos y no lo duda, se están besando tanto que Thor no respira de nuevo pero porque lo olvida, frunce el ceño porque lo tiene ahí, un poco frío debajo de los dedos, con la boca abierta, besándolo de vuelta un momento después y respirando lento como lo hace cuando están muy cerca y se le pierde la mirada. No hay nada más que ese olor y ese sabor debajo de la lengua hasta que Thor oye un cuchicheo y Loki se tensa. Se aparta y apenas abre los ojos ve a su madre detrás del pelo negro de Loki; siente caliente la cara y Volstagg sólo se caga de la risa. "Hola cariño", le dice y ellá también tiene las mejillas rosadas, no como las de Odín que están igual que siempre, aunque tiene los ojos muy abiertos. Thor sabe que Laufey está junto a su padre pero no va a mirar, "Buenas tardes", murmura.

No se disculpa con nadie porque está lo suficientemente borracho para caminar y sentirse como hecho de espuma, además han pasado _casi_ cuatro meses. Dentro de la casa todo es un poco incómodo porque Thor no tiene atención para nada que no implique a Loki y porque él está ignorandolo un poco, como siempre, frío por delante. "Tienes la cara roja", dice Thor cuando todos están sentados en el comedor (su familia, sus cinco tíos invitados, el papá de Loki, un número indefinido de personas en las que Thor no ha reparado y sus amigos), Loki lo mira con alarma, "Este no es el lugar Thor", le dice, y de repente el sonrojo parece de molestía y no de gusto.

Thor se recluye en su anterior recámara con sus amigos a destapar esas cervezas que Odín les invitó con motivo de su cumpleaños, y es Fandral el que apunta al elefante que está ahí haciendo todo incómodo, "Te dije que era un cabrón, no hagas esa cara", Sif se toma un sorbo que los pone a todos en vergüenza y le pregunta si Loki lo besó de vuelta, Thor encoje los hombros, "Me ha besado de vuelta un montón de veces y siempre dudo que lo vaya a hacer la próxima", Volstagg le pasa una cerveza, "Está bien hermano, no he terminado la que tengo aquí", "Bueno, pues términala idiota".

La cena no está mal, sobretodo porque Thor puede mirar a la derecha y tres asientos más allá está él con una cerveza en la mano y con su cara de molestia. Le saben a gloria sus albondigas, la pasta, las patatas horneadas, el vino del brindis, el postre. Todo porque por más que él se niegue parece que siempre termina deslizandose y callendo, parece que se niega y lo mira con sus cara de enfado pero al final golpea en su habitación y con los ojos de todos sus amigos encima le desea un feliz cumpleaños y le pregunta si se puede tomar una cerveza, es como la última vez que follaron y Loki estaba haciendo el trabajo de Programación pero se detuvo, cayó, se rindió; después lo montó con los ojos cerrados y vistiendo su camiseta.

Es un buen cumpleaños, decide, porque cuando todos se están yendo y Thor sale a tomar aire al patio y se queda mirando los árboles que ha visto toda la vida, Loki se le acerca por detrás y parece que no pelea para nada con las palabras sino que se escurren de la boca como pasa cuando se besan y él sólo se deja llevar, "Yo también te extrañé". Maldición, se están besando tanto un momento después que Loki gime ahí contra él y sonríe contra sus labios. Hace calor, son las diez de la noche y el sol está cayendo detrás de los árboles, Thor le murmura que cada vez es peor.

"Qué" le pregunta.

"Antes no habría podido saberlo, pero ahora sé que faltan siete días"

Él sólo abre los ojos y lo mira en todas partes.

El tercer día Thor se despierta y recapitula con detalle como la camiseta se le quedaba a Loki justo sobre el culo, cómo curvaba la espalda sin remedio y cómo no podía dejar de pensar que _no pares_ , pero el que estaba haciendo todo el trabajo era él mismo, que lo había sentado en el sofá y sin preámbulo se sujetó de sus rodillas, sacó el culito y lo montó con vicio, como si no tuviera afán. Thor se viene (peligrosamente) cerca de las sábanas que cambió hace un par de días, queda con la sensación pesada y lijera al tiempo que dejan atrás los orgasmos en la mañana. Sin querer se queda dormido y es Sif la que lo despierta golpeando la puerta como poseída.

Terminan viendo Star Wars juntos, Thor asegura que Anakin tiene muy buen culo y Sif sonríe, "Por un momento, ahí, pensé que ibas a decir que no tan bueno como el de Loki", Thor le lanza un cojín y se queda callado, porque ella está sentada donde Loki le hizo lo que le hizo. Tiene que ir al baño a tomarse un buen tiempo.

No le quiere contar a ninguno que está hablando con Loki por facebook, pero es como que _huele_ o algo, porque Volstagg y Fandral discuten (en frente de él) los posibles temas de conversación que mantienen y Thor de verdad se pregunta si lo están espiando, pero Volstagg sugiere que hablan de penes y deja de sospecharlo, es sólo preocupación de ser muy evidente lo que queda, "Seguramente hablan de sus veladas románticas, oyendo David Bowie y manteniendo sexo anal", Sif se ríe aunque suena como una gargara (con jugo de naranja), Volstagg sonríe, "Tal vez hablan de comer…", Fandral le da una mirada que grita _no todos son como tú_ pero Volstagg termina la frase: "de comerse el culo".

Al quinto día Thor los está ignorando porque no lo puede creer, jamás pensó que follar tuviera tal repercusión en los temas de discusión de sus amigos, nunca pensaría en este momento que son capaces de mantener charlas científicamente interesantes sobre la posibilidad de las infinitas posibilidades. Los mira con desprecio y se marcha a su habitación porque el celular le ha vibrado en la pierna de tal forma que Thor sabe que le han llegado dos mensajes y sólo puede ser Loki porque _sólo puede ser él_ , es como si pudiera _oler los mensajes de texto_ , (a veces siente un poco de temor de sí mismo).

Thor no sabe si no lo ha insinuado lo suficiente, tampoco sabe si Loki simplemente no quiere tener ese tipo de relación con él (a menos de que las circustancias terminen ahí), así que cuando (sabe, carajo, _sabe que)_ faltan doce horas casi entra en pánico y lo llama al celular como por vez número cien (sólo contando las vacaciones) y por primera vez oye la voz de terciopelo al fondo, "Thor", dice nada más.

"Ven", dice Thor, casi sin aire, "Sólo ven".

Thor no sabe si la llamada se corta o si Loki cuelga.

Es la peor mañana de su vida, Thor relee su conversación y descubre que suelen terminar hablando de verse, pero no lo han hecho desde ese día y Thor no sabe cómo es que ha sucedido porque le molesta para caminar las ganas que tiene de olerlo de cerquita, quiere lamerle la línea larga de cuello. Está hiperventilando a las dos de la tarde porque siente que está callendo por un tobogán, llama Frigga en sudoroso pánico y le pregunta si está segura que Loki va a estar a salvo durante su celo; ella sólo se le ríe y le asegura que eso será asunto suyo, Thor no alcanza a preguntar de dónde viene eso porque ella cuelga y hay _pasos_ en el corredor, ¿es un rastro de olor? -¿No lo es? Alguien timbra, sí lo hay –ahí está él.

(me faltan dos párrafos) (Y)

'm gonna call it a night

-Jim

Two lines at,

This days ends, white shines high,

I know I came for something –just.

Don't know what's that.

She's everywhere

I'm laying here, all just fine, ma'm.

In the road that implys itself, you say?

Oh -it's everywhere.

Thor abre la puerta, Loki tiene el cabello en una coleta redonda como un hongo, tiene la boca roja como la pared que tiene detrás, tiene una chaqueta negra, los ojos verdes; se sonroja de repente: "No vine a q- Thor _jadea._ "Sí, si viniste a,", Loki le está mirando la boca, las pupilas se le vuelan, es horrible. Pero sólo se miran, Thor se arruya un poquito en como huele, tiene el ceño un poco fruncido, no dice nada. "Está bien", dice Thor, se rinde, "te puedes quedar incluso si no quieres follar, hay dos baños, estaré bien". Loki sonrie abiertamente, con toda la boca rosada, lo mira de soslayo, "Eres tan guapo", y luego _se mueve_ y sonrie, lo mira de frente, puro verde y negro y dulce, se le caen las pestañas, le mira la boca otra vez (de nuevo, ahí, una vez más), "¿No nos vamos a besar?" pregunta con enfado, casi, ¿o son esas ganas?

Son ganas.

Thor lo siente derretirse entre sus dedos, le vibra debajo de las manos cuando gime sin sentido mientras Thor se aleja despacito, se besan largo. "Me cortaron el servicio del celular, no pagué por el viaje, se cortó la llamada, no pude decir que vendría", le dice sobre la boca, "Te tardaste", "Odín estaba en mi casa", "Oh, vale". Cerca del sofá Loki ya lo está tocando, largo y suave arriba, "¿Cómo me lo quieres hacer?", Thor se vuelve agua, "Quiero que te lo hagas tú". Es parecido a aquel día, Thor está sentado y Loki le tiene una pierna en cada lado, es blanco e interminable, el pelo se lo sujetó de nuevo hace un momento, se acomoda, no lo mira. Se folla solo, hace una curvita con el culo, lo aprieta en en un hombro y en un brazo y parece que le tiembla todo, porque embiste tan fuerte que es rápido como dejarse caer. Los ojos se le pierden, desenfocan, abre la boca, exhala con un poco de voz, frunce las cejas, lo mira y tiene algo en sus ojos que también está pensando, Thor lo saborea antes de que Loki lo diga: "Yo sabía que estabas enamorado de mí también", y esa cara son ganas.


End file.
